Selene
by adodcefa
Summary: I don’t know if should make this like a crossover with harry potter or not. This is about Selene: her life who her family was, who she was before she became a vampire, how she became the deadliest vampire. Her life from a child to an adult to a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Selene

Note: I don't know if should make this like a crossover with harry potter or not. This is about Selene: her life; who her family was, who she was before she became a vampire, how she became the deadliest vampire. Her life from a child to an adult to a vampire. Enjoy! Oh don't forget to review.

Chapter one

Strange thing started to happen around her whenever she was angry, sad, or exited. She knew what it was, magic. Magic that had been blocked by the bite she had got from her sire, Viktor, some 600 years ago. She was still human when she last used her magic; few hours after the lycans killed her family and attacked her village. she and her brother had used magic to ring the seven silver bells in order to hurt the sensible ears of the lycans which helped the villagers win the battle. But why, she had to wonder, why now after so many centuries did her magic chose to resurface. Was it, she thought, the blood of Alexander Corvinus that some how brought back her magic. if indeed Corvinus blood gave her back her magic coud it also bring back the rest of her powers?

So what do you think please review.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

Michael watched Selene sleep and a smile came to his lips as he watch her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. Two months had passed since they had killed Marcus, and still they were on the run from the Vampires. It was noon and even though Selene was able to walk in the sun light (thanks to Corvinus blood)she had her limitations; the afternoon sun was high in the sky would burn her, and indication (_I hope that's the right word_) that she still was a vampire. It would be around four or five in the afternoon when they would able to be on their way once more, when the ray of the sun no longer were able to hurt Selene. Michael wanted to be on their way as soon as possible, putting as much space between them and their pursuers. His thoughts kept returning to three week prior when they were nearly caught. Michael remembered it well, it was something that he would never forget.

Flash back:

They had been fighting more than fifty death eaters. He had been fighting in his hybrid form, and Selene hand to hand combat using some times using her guns (with silver ammunition) when ever possible. Silver didn't hurt the vampires; it would only slow them down a bit but that was all. They were winning(Selene and Michael) the vampires were loosing then things got weird. Viktor was alive. Selene had become scared when she saw him coming towards her with his sword drawn and she began to back away. Michael turned around to go to Selene's help, then he didn't know how but he found himself thrown in the air landing on a Death Eater some feet away. As he stood up he found that he wasn't the only one that had been thrown back by a strange force, all Death Eaters including Viktor were on the ground. Selene was the only one that was standing, her hands were glowing a strange green color that was slowly fading. He grabbed their two satchels and backpack and Selene's hand and ran as fast as they could away from the vampire who were beginning to regain conscience (I don't know if it is the right word).

End of flash back

Now Michal sat on a flat rock watching as his beautiful mate slept. The two satchels laid on his feet. The bags held the tomes that Tannis had given Selene the night they had seen him. Michael had wander how about twenty heavy books were able to fit in two satchels that looked to be made for the use of children. It was as if the bags had some sort of spell, like magic. That couldn't be magic didn't exist, it was just a myth. Looking back every thing that he had thought that were a myth turned out to be real, why couldn't magic be real. His thoughts were broken by the sound of snapping twigs. Some one was making their way toward them. He woke Selene and place a gun in her hand and went into the forest. Soon Selene heard the sound of a fight that lasted some minutes before who ever it was was thrown into the camp. Before the man was able to recover Selene had a foot on his chest pointing a gun at him. Michael came over with a second gun.

"well now dear baby sister that is no way to greet your older brother"

Please rivew


	3. Gabriel and the wand

The letter

Summery: Selene meets some one that she hasn't seen in six centuries. And she also get her wand.

Chapter three

"Gabriel?" Selene ask a bit confuse lowering her gun letting the man get up.

"who else" the man replied dusting himself.

They stared at each other briefly forgetting about Michael. Selene took of the safety of her gun and pointing it once mare at the man's head.

"Who the fuck are you?"

" Holy Shit!" the man by the name Gabriel said backing in to a tree.

"I said Who the fuck are you." Selene repeated.

"I'm Gabriel, Gabriel Alexander VanHelsing, your twin brother."

" Lair! My brother died when the lycon attacked the village where we used to live."

" Do I look dead to you, Tony!"

" What you called me." Selene said lowering her gun slightly.

"Tony. It's what I used to call you when we were children, remember." Gabriel answered. Selene lowered her gun and went to sit on the flat rock on which her mate had sat not to long ago. Michael went and knelt in front of her grabbing hold of her hands.

"Are you alright Selene."

" It can't be him, Michael. Gabriel died when the lycons attacked the Village."

" I didn't die Tony. I left, I was coward. I was afraid. When I came back I found out that Cecilia the girls and our fathers were killed and you were gone and became a Death Eater. I couldn't stay at the village, they would have killed me."

Selene looked at the man who said to be her brother. "why would they want to kill you. After all you were the best soldier they had, with or without magic."

"what good is magic when it can't reverse the bite of a lycon."

"What" Selene

"What?" Michael

"I was bitten Tony. That night during the lycon attack, a lycon bit me. you know the laws of our village. Any lycon that would dare set foot in Sorona would be killed or torture. If you were a villager the punishment would be worst. You know that. Tony, I didn't want to go through that, I didn't want to die."

"How worst," Michael ask

"Why are you here for" Selene said trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to see you again. And to give this back to you. You forgot it when you left." Gabriel said handing a thin wooden box to Selene. With shaky hand she opened the box and gasped. Michael saw a long, smooth thin stick.

"what's so special about a stick" asked the confuse Michael.

" It's not just a stick Michael" Selene said, " it's a wand . My wand. I can't believe it after all this centuries and it's still in perfect condition. Where did you find it?"

" in the barn where you dropped it."

"really a wand, as in a magic wand." both Selene and Gabriel nodded. "so next you're going to say that there are witches and wizards. Giant and trolls."

" Basically every thing that you believe to be myth and legends are real."

"oh gees some one please pinch me I think that I'm dreaming."

" well come on now Tony give it a flick see if it still works, lets see if you still have it " Gabriel said.

" I sure hope so." Selene answered. She walked to the center of the camp and aim the wand at a tree.

"BOMBARDA!" shouted Selene.

The tree she had been pointing exploded. Unknown to them that explosion was heard a mile away where the Death Dealers and their resurrected Elder were. They gather their gun and headed towards the sound of the explosion hoping that this time luck would be on their side and capture Selene and the abomination of her mate. With centuries of expiriens they were able to move fast and without a sound within minutes they surrounded the camp waiting for the signal to attack.

Next chapter Micheal will get a glimps of Hogwarts and Selene will be offerd a job.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

An: o.k. I will tell you one thing on this story I sometime get the names Death Dealers and Death Eaters mixed-up, so I will tell you this: when you see D.D it means Death Dealers and when you is D.E it means Death Eaters.

Previously…..

The tree she had been pointing exploded. Unknown to them that explosion was heard a mile away where the Death Dealers and their resurrected Elder were. They gather their gun and headed towards the sound of the explosion hoping that this time luck would be on their side and capture Selene and the abomination of her mate. With centuries of experience they were able to move fast and without a sound within minutes they surrounded the camp waiting for the signal to attack.

Chapter four

They waited for the signal all read too attack; the safety of their gun were off aiming them at their targets. Viktor watch as his once adopted daughter stood staring at something in her hands. There were two men with her; one was the abomination of a lover of hers, the second man, Viktor sniff the air, was a lycon. He had to restrain himself from hissing. The success of this mission depended on silence and speed of every Death Dealer expected Selene. He watch them waiting for the right moment to give the signal.

Selene turned to look at the two men. Michael was looking at her with an odd look on his face, while Gabriel was smiling.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew that you still had it. You still got it Tony!" Gabriel shouted with excitement "Well, why should you not, after all it was your wand that guided me to you."

"It did?" said Selene who was now sitting Michael on the flat rock.

"Yeah, it was scary. I mean it was creepy really. For centuries I carried it with me in the hopes of giving it back to you. I've tried using it, insulted it, bribed it, and I even threatened it but nothing happened. It was as if just a piece of polish wood and not a wand. Then few weeks ago I was at Hogwarts for a job interview when all of a sudden your wand started to vibrate; and this wasn't a light vibration, my leg was shaking hard (shakes leg to make a point). Your wand is evil, Tony. It attacked me and the school staff, writing on the walls over and over: Selene Antonia VanHelsing, Selene Antonia VanHelsing. It practically held the school staff hostage until I agreed to bring it back to you. Look at what it did to my hair!" Gabriel took of his hat to show them his hair which was bright pink. "It's not FUNNY!"

Selene and Michael were laughing hard while Gabriel was tried to give them the evil eye which earned him more laughs in which Gabriel join.

"I missed your laughter"

Selene smiled at her brother "thanks"

"You're welcome. You're a hybrid, right, so who are you?"

"I'm Michael Corvin, I'm Selene's mate"

"Really?" Selene was blushing and nodded. They heard movement all around them as guns began to fire.

"Get down!"Michael shouted pushing Selene to the ground and he and Gabriel fell besides her covering their heads as bullets flow above them.

"protegectum!" Gabriel shouted and the shower of bullets seems to stop. Looking up Michael saw Death Dealers coming at them firering some having confuse looks on their faces and Michael knew why, an invisible force shield seem to surround the three of them. The bullets disintegrated when they came in contact with it.

"Have you two ever aperated before?" Gabriel asked. He looked a Michael and Selene who each a blank look. "I take that as a no."

"Any ideas on how to get out of here!" said Michael

"Yeah one, but I'll warn you… I want to do this once so anything that you have and want to take with you tell me now because we're not coming back to get it." Gabriel told them.

"Those bags over by that flat rock, that's all we have."

The Death Dealers had surrounded them; they had stopped firing probably thinking that it was better to conserve ammunition. Selene, Michael, and Gabriel stood up watching the Vampires.

"Who the hell is that" Gabriel asked pointing at Viktor who was making its way towards the three of them.

"Viktor" Selene answers with a hiss looking at her dark father.

"He doesn't look like a vampire Elder," said Gabriel, "more like a stupid old man."

whack Selene hit him hard behind the head

"What the fuck was that for!"

"Shut up"

"Hey old man, Tony says that you're Viktor the vampire Elder, is that true."

"You will only speck when asked to, Lycon" 

"What ever, just answer the stupid question" Gabriel said in a lazy tone and snapped his finger to de-activate the shield but to the Death Dealers it looked like he was being disrespectful.

"I will teach you to show respect lycon!"Said Viktor taking out his sword.

"Hey look Lucian!" Selene almost shouted pointing at something behind Viktor. Viktor and the Death Eaters turned to see where Selene had pointed; that was all the distraction that Gabriel needed; he grabbed hold of Selene and Michaels hand and desaperated in front of the Death Dealers.

Neither Selene or Michael had hear the word aperate let alone experience it before. They fell to the ground as soon as their feet touched the ground trying not to Vomit.

"Here" Gabriel handed them some chocolate "it will make feel better. Don't worry that chocolate is made with blood, so you don't need to worry about getting sick if you eat it. Trust me eat you'll feel better"

"So where next" Michael said

"What about Sorona?" Selene asked Gabriel

"I don't know Selene. The village was once loyal to the vampires; I don't if it still is. If Viktor and his Death Dealers aren't able to find us then Sorona…"

"Sorona will be the first place that they'll look."

The citizens of Hogsmeade wee so used to people appearating, portkeyin, or flowing into their village that they didn't took a second glance at the three people that had just portkey.

Gabriel led his sister and her mate through the crowded street of the wizarding village. The sun may have been setting where they had just came from but in this part of the world it was still noon. The sun was up and Selene is a vampire, how could he had been so stupid and forgot the difrent time zones. It was as if he had portkeyd her to her death, lucky for his that Michael had thought of that and had made sure that Selene had a thick woolen blanket before they had portkeying. Gabriel was glad that they had arrive at the hogshead as Selene had began hissing under the woolen blanket. He got two rooms for the three of them, making sure that the windows were cover before letting Selene take the blanket off.

Selene had first and second degree burns on her on her hands and face that were beginning to heal. The three of them talked the day away. Brother and sister talked of their lives had been in the past 600years, convincing Michael that magic was real and that he wasn't dreaming the sun was beginning to rise the next day when they had finally decided to go to sleep.


End file.
